In various computer storage systems, often one or more storage controllers, such as a Redundant Array of Independent Drives (“RAID”), are coupled to one or more storage devices to provide persistent storage and retrieval of user data. Host systems coupled to the storage controllers communicate input and output commands to store data on the storage devices and to retrieve previously stored data from the storage devices. High performance, high reliability storage controllers (such as in RAID storage systems) typically include cache memories used to enhance performance. Input and output commands received from the host systems may be quickly completed using the cache memory. Data previously read from the storage devices may be saved in the cache memory and used to quickly satisfy subsequent read request for the same data. However, during a power failure RAID storage systems are not able to save data in cache memory or may even lose cached memory, which can quickly deteriorate a computer's performance.